


Miraculous Pokemon!

by Yorkz123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkz123/pseuds/Yorkz123
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng just turned 16 and is finally ready to become a Pokemon Trainer! With her best friends, Nino Lahiffe and Alya Cesaire, as they journey across the French Region, battle enemies, and unravel the mystery of the boy who stole her heart.





	Miraculous Pokemon!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself in determination. Today was her 16th birthday and like many others around her age, she was given the choice to leave her hometown and go off on an adventure. Later today she would head out to the Professor Fu’s laboratory and choose between Cyndaquil, Chikortia, and Totodile. 

She spent years trying to convince her parents to get her first Pokémon early like some of her friends but her parents stood firm on the notion that they wanted her to be older before caring for another being. Which was fair but it still didn’t help the resentment when Chloé Bourgeois walked into class back in 5th grade with a little Eevee. However today, she would finally get her first Pokémon.

“Marinette!” Her mother called out, “You better hurry up and grab something to eat before you’re late to the Choosing Ceremony!” Marinette looked at her clock on her wall and her eyes shrunk and then darted downstairs. 

Before she could run out the door she was stopped by her father, “Honey, aren’t you forgetting something?” As he held out a bag of Pastry.

“Thank you, Mama, Papa!” She went to grab them and kissed both her parents on the cheek. “I love you both! See you soon at Town Square!” 

Stuffing the still warm croissant in her mouth she rushed towards Professor Fu’s laboratory and made it just as the Professor’s assistant explained how the Choosing Ceremony worked. 

“Dudette, glad of you to join us.” Her life long friend, Nino Lahiffe whispered, knowing her tendency to usually be late.

“Now that everyone is here, even if late,” the assistant glared at Marinette, “the Choosing Ceremony will take place in Town Square and there waiting for all of us is the Professor. Once we’re there, you’re all going to sit in the chairs provided and once we call your name you will come up and choose your Pokémon. Is that understood?”

“What if you don’t know what you want yet?” Questioned a shy redhead in the back.

The assistant rolled his eyes, “Well you should've thought of that before today, however, the ceremony isn’t for another hour. You still got time to choose beforehand. Any more questions?” No one raised their hands or spoke up, “good, now let’s all pack up and get on the bus. Follow me and don’t touch anything.”

“Geez,” exclaimed Marinette, “What’s his problem? Nathaniel just asked a simple question.” 

“Well, apparently the Professor rejected one of his ideas. Ask Max though, he is the other assistant around here.” Replied Alix Kudel as she yawned and took a seat behind Marinette and Nino. 

“Well still, doesn’t give him the right to be rude though this shouldn’t dampen our spirits! Dudes! We’re getting our Pokémon today!” 

“Heck yeah, we are! I’m totally going to get Totodile and all of you are going to eat out dust!” Yelled out Alix excitingly.

“You’re choosing Totodile too?! No way Dudette! What about you Marinette?”

“Haha, it’s a secret until we get there.” She looked over to Nathaniel who sulked in the back of the bus lazily looking at the window. “Hey, Nathaniel?” Marinette asked as she moved away from her seat to sit next to the poor boy. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No… yes… I don’t know Marinette. I’ve been thinking for months and I still don’t know which one to get. I’m not like you. Nor Alix, Nino, or Max. All of you guys know what you want while I’m here stressing over which starter to get. God, I’m so pathetic.” Marinette put an arm around him and started to rub his shoulder.

“Remember when we were six and an Aipom took my doll and left it in a tree?” He nodded. “You were the one who climbed the tree and got me my doll back.”

“Yeah, but I fell out and almost broke my arm.”

“But you did it out of kindness from your heart.” She reached out to pick up his hands, “You also won that art competition last year and all the years prior. Just because you don’t think you’re something special doesn’t mean you’re not. Even if you don’t know what Pokémon you want yet doesn’t make you pathetic. Just follow you think is right okay?”

He nodded and smiled as he looked to meet her eyes. “You always know what to say Marinette and you’re right. I guess the thought being in front of a crowd today made me terrified so I couldn’t think straight. Now that I think about it I think I do know what Pokémon I want. Thank you, Mari!” 

“Haha, no problem Nat! Care to tell me what it is?”

He put his index finger to his lips, “Like you said when we got on the bus, it’s a secret.”

The bus ride to town went smoothly as did last minute rehearsal. Marinette’s friends still tried to guess what starter she would choose but she was adamant to keep it a secret until the actual ceremony. As the hour passed the crowds got bigger until almost the whole town was here. Families came to support their child or sibling, small children looking up with excitement wishing they were old enough to participate in such occasions andthe adults who came to reminisce of a time when they were younger and were on that stage. Finally, the time came at last as the Mayor came up to the podium.

“Welcome people of Paris! It is mmy honourto welcome you to today’s Choosing Ceremony! Today marks a milestone for each future trainer here as they will receive their very first Pokémon as well as their life long partner. Professor Fu will further explain the process of today.” The mayor went to sit back down next to his daughter.

“As many of you already know I am Professor Fu and I own the Miraculous Institute, a Pokémon research Center and it is my pleasure to always provide Pokémon for those who are of age. This year our future trainers will choose between Cyndaquil, Chikortia, and Totodile from the Johto Region. Before I hand this podium back to Mayor Bourgeois I just want to say good luck and I’m very proud of all the new trainers that are among us. I know you’ll make all something miraculous out of yourselves. Thank you.”

“Now, the moment we have all been waiting for. Please stand up when you’re name is called. First up is my lovely daughter Chloé Bourgeois.” Marinette and Nino snapped their heads to where Chloé was as she smirked at them.

“But she already has a Pokémon!” Marinette whispered angrily to Nino.

He whispered back, “What do you expect? She is the mayor’s daughter. She probably practically begged her father to be up there.” Marinette crossed her arms as she watched Chloé pick a haughty Chikorita who matched her personality quite well.

“Marvelous! Simply wonderful!” The Mayor clapped a bit too long and then coughed once he rrealizedno one else was clapping as long as he was, “Right then… Nathaniel Kurtzberg!”

Nathaniel slowly made his way up, trying to hide his embarrassed face as he looked down to the ground. Surprisingly he also picked a Chikorita that was timid just like him. As Nathaniel made his way back to his seat the mayor called up Alix, Nino, and then finally Marinette. Marinette made her way up to the table where the Pokémon were kept. Professor Fu told her what was in each pokéball and that she should choose wisely so she wouldn’t regret her decision. Marinette nodded and reached for the one in the middle; Cyndaquil. She smiled and went back to her seat.

“Now, let us wish all these new trainers prosperity and happiness for wherever their journey will take them.” Everyone clapped and some even whistled. All five of them felt like on top of the world and one day, they will.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down bellow if you think I should continue this series or leave it as it is.


End file.
